


Wild Hearts

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: BDSM, Drunken Flirting, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Switching, character list to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor
Summary: What started as a fling, turned into a relationship, which turned into their own game.Cass sometimes needed to feel calm, and the Courier knew exactly what she wanted.In other occasions, Cass wanted everything at her disposal. And the Courier was always happy to oblige.





	1. Awaiting

Cass looked at the leather in her hands. Dark, smooth, a nice feel to it. And the metal on the edge. Cold, but in a way she liked. The room around her was warm, and had a cozy feeling to it. Scattered books, and bottles, and the radio turned on. She smiled, awaiting for the Courier to return, faint sounds of the Lucky 38 on the back of her mind.

It started as an off-hand comment, in one of her nights along the Courier. Harlan. Harlan had something Cass wanted.

While he was no stranger to violence, and rage, Harlan knew when it was appropriate, and when it was ok to let go. Cass had a problem tempering herself. Before that first time, she almost got into a fight with an NCR officer. She could have ended up in a rough spot. But Harlan? He talked the officer down, he offered an apology. And then he turned to Cass. She expected to get her ear yelled off. But instead, he offered to listen. He wanted to know what was wrong, and whether Cass needed something. Goodness, she could have blurted it all out. Instead, they talked. He listened, she spoke. And that made all the difference.

Cass was no pushover, and she did not need to be talked down out of everything, or get a second opinion before doing anything. But having someone to listen, and to make her feel safe? She never saw it coming. She also did not expect what came after.

Right now, she looked at the collar in her hands, and remembered his first offer.

"I'd like to try something with you..." He said, and in minutes, his hand was between her legs, his lips on her neck, and his other hand gripping her, just tight enough. 

 


	2. Mojave Outpost

It was a hot day at the Outpost. A black haired man, olive skinned, sharp mustache, walked inside the bar, and took a seat. When he looked at her, she replied immediately, voice tired and rough. 

"Looking for trouble?"

She was red headed, freckles covering her face. She had blue, piercing eyes, and rosy lips curled in distaste. A caravaner hat on her head, a brown leather jacket, and a pink and white checkered shirt. Her elbows rested on the bar, and a black glove on her hand around a whiskey bottle. Harlan imagined her being two seconds away from a fight. 

"Just looking around."

"Best keep looking around then."

"Sorry..." Harlan was taken aback. "I'll leave you to your drinks."

"Yeah. Your expression says a lot."

"Excuse me? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." Her words slurred a little. 

"I'm sorry for any offense. Can I buy you a drink? As an apology."

"How about a couple, is what you mean." She said, trailing off. "I thought I was drinking to forget, but it's only making me mad. Always has, back West. Until I started punching anyone who was more trouble than me." 

Harlan responded. "I'd prefer if you kept your hands by your sides."

She chuckled. "You don't seem the type of person I'd get into a fight with. And that gun of yours, probably not good for my health."

Harlan laughed. "So you're from the West?"

"Yup. Ran a caravan back then. *Used* to run a caravan."

Harlan listened.

"Lost it when heading north. The driver was burnt to ash. Cargo was too, which is odd considering it wasn't taken."

"That's horrible."

"Legion maybe. Crazy fucks." She drank from her glass, and started to refill it. "Cutting off supplies for NCR. Hence, I'm here. Bunch of merchants holed up in here too, got us locked tighter than a New Vegas virgin. Caravans are stuck here. Jackson says it's not safe. No shit."

"So you're stuck here?"

"Papers keeping me here. Jackson isn't allowing me to head north." She turned. "If you're looking for work, shit out of luck buddy. Check in with Crimson Caravan if you're interested. Just stay safe on your way."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." He extended his hand. "Harlan. Nice to meet you."

"Cass. Short for Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Pleasure's all mine. As long as you're buying" She replied as she shook his hand, tight, steadily. They shared a smile, and clinked their glasses together. 

* * *

A couple hours later, an orange hue came through the windows. Harlan was tired, and slurring his words. Cass remained fine, if anything, more talkative. 

"Soooo... it's been great, but I gotta go." He said, sipping the last of his whiskey. 

"Go? Where? Not to intrude but you don't seem in condition to go anywhere."

"I'm fiiine."

He was not fine, he decided, as he fell of the barstool. Cass cackled, and helped him up.

"Come on buddy, we'll get you a cot."

"Thank youuuu. You're nice."

"I guess I am."

Cass found an empty cot in the barracks. Most soldiers were out for the week, so that cot wouldn't be missed.

"What about you?" Harlan asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok... just take care."

"I will."

"I sleep now."

"Sweet dreams."

The Courier fell asleep in mere minutes, and Cass returned to the bar. 

"Some character, huh?" Lacey said, clearly relieved.

"Tell me about it." Cass said, with a smile.

"Next time just make sure he's quieter. My ears are still ringing."

"Noted." 

"I think I'm going to head to sleep."

"Sure. I was going too."

"Alright." She said, and walked off. Cass took the last of the whiskey, drinking it slowly. Even if she was stuck here, maybe there'd be a way to get out soon. She curled up in a cot, and slept.

* * *

It was morning now. The Courier was outside, having a breakfast of brahmin steak and a soda. Around him it was mostly quiet, mere sound of some soldiers walking around, and the wind howling.

Cass emerged from the Outpost, and looked at him. He froze for a moment. 

"Hi." He said, tired.

"Hey." She said, her voice evidently more drained than the night before.

"Oh, you ok?" Harlan asked.

"Yep. Just a minor hangover. I don't know how you're not bent over in pain around a toilet somewhere."

"Large breakfast, water, and a Nuka Cola. I have plenty if you wanna joining me."

"I'll take a bit of steak, yeah."

The beef sizzled next to the fire, as they remained there.

"By the by, I hope I wasn't much trouble last night. Lacey seemed... not happy."

"She's never happy. Can't blame her, stuck here I'd be as pissed too."

"Yeah..." He paused. "So what's next for you? How do you get out?"

She sighed. "I'm really not sure. Paperwork keeping me here, got less than 50 caps to my name. And Jackson is adamant on keeping caravaneers here until the roads are safe. Which is..."

"Complicated."

"Very."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. Plenty time to think it over with some whiskey on the side."

"I guess..."

"Don't guess. It's what I want to do."

"Fair enough."

"Don't be sorry. It'll be ok. I guess. Anything else feel free to drop by, huh?"

"You got it." Harlan smiled.

He left that same day, towards Nipton, and Cass idly wondered if he'd return. In the meantime, she would be taking her anger out on whatever bottles she could get her hands on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Fallout NV disk stopped working recently and I'm really frustrated about it :/  
> Luckily, I either get it back to proper condition or get a spare!  
> In the meantime it sucks.  
> Either way, enjoy the reading, comments are always welcome!


	3. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courier returns to the Outpost after meeting the Crimson Caravan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last chapter for the next couple weeks, I'll be away for the holidays for a couple weeks, so odds are I won't be uploading any new chapters!  
> Happy holidays everyone, whatever this time of year is for you, I hope it's full of joy and goodness.  
> UPDATE: I'm afraid next chapter will take a bit longer. I've had a couple emergencies and stuff to attend over the week just after coming home from the holidays. I'm hanging in there, but it's been impossible to sit down and focus on writing.  
> Rest assured, I hope what's next is to everyone's liking. Take care, everyone.

**3 Days Later**

* * *

Cass was bored out of her mind. Lately most she did was drinking, playing cards, and look at the desert from the roof, briefly, she didn't like Ghost much. Cass was effectively awaiting for some miracle until she could be out of that horrid place.

This morning, she was having breakfast. Ant meat. She wasn't picky, even if the damn thing felt horribly salty. She downed it with some fresh water, and looked around. Bar was empty as always. Lacey was sitting on the corner reading a magazine. Seems at this point she knew if Cass tried anything, there was no place to run. Or she was just plain fucking bored. Either was plausible. Cass relaxed, trying to listen to the radio and get through her breakfast. No matter how bad things were, a person needed their three meals a day. It was something she tried to remember. 

* * *

 The door swung open, and immediately he was met with eyes full of contempt.

"Hi Lacey." He said, waving a hand awkwardly. His forehead was covered in sweat and sand. 

She merely glared at him. "You're lucky you paid extra last time, or you'd be out of the door by now."

"Well, I like to tip."

She almost smiled. Cass was sitting at the bar, deep down a bottle. She looked over at Harlan, slight grin on her. 

"Look at you back in here."

He smiled. "Hi Cass." And approached her, sitting in a stool nearby, ordered a cola. 

"Didn't kill enough neurons the last time, huh?" She asked, her usual sarcastic tone.

"Less than you did."

"Hardy har."

"Are you well? Been a while."

"Bored out of my mind, still. Can only chat with whatever merchants come around. None of them too interesting." Cass did seem distraught, and tired. 

"I thought merchants weren't allowed out."

"Caravans are stuck here. Traveling merchants do not give a flying fuck about Jackson." Her tone went sour mentioning Jackson, and her nose twitched in a way that seemed as if a weird smell wafted through the air. 

"Heh. Fair enough."

"Drink?"

"Maybe later."

"Fair enough. You almost cracked your head last time you were here."

Harlan chuckled, Cass drank as she looked at him. 

"So Cass, remember you mentioned the Crimson Caravan?"

"Yeah. Seen a bunch of their workers around. I figured you could find job with them." 

"Well, I did get a couple assignments from them."

"No shit! Kudos. Plus that means drinks are on you." Harlan wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. 

"Hehe." A small pause. With Cass's current state of mind, Harlan did not know how she'd react. "So, they asked me to get you to part with your contract."

"They want to buy Cassidy Caravans?" This was the very first time Harlan heard Cass be truly surprised. "Don't they know it's burnt to ash?"

"I didn't mention it, no." He smiled in a sly way.

"Heh. But no... Even times being what they are, wouldn't sell for all the whiskey on Reno."

He felt confused.

"Did you find out what happened to it?"

"Mojave. Fucking raiders with heavy firepower. Odd the Crimson Caravan hasn't heard." She drank and looked at Harlan. "If you want to buy Cassidy Caravans, I'm all that's left of it. Me, what's in my pockets. Still, not willing to sell." 

Silence.

"Even if you have nothing?"

"If someone offered you 1000 caps for your name, would you take it?"

Silence.

"Fuck it, I don't need your answer. I made the caravan what it is, it's still mine."

"Would you look at the letter?"

"Alice McLafferty huh? Fair terms, I see the zeros and take her for it. Still, not about money. Dad'd spin like a twister if he heard I sold our name for anything." She seemed as if she was hurting, and surprised, but Harlan was not sure if she took him as the culprit. 

"Are you sure then?"

She sighed. "I know you came all this way, that takes drive, specially now. But it doesn't feel right, trading history for a piece of paper."

They remained silent. Harlan's eyes connected with hers. An idea came to him. Cass was miserable in here, yet she seemed stubborn enough not to leave even if given an exit. Harlan understood this indecision. Rock and a hard place kind of situation. 

"This Outpost is the last place you want to be trapped in, isn't it?"

She glared at him, mouth slightly open. "That's... a pretty good point. Caravan's clearance has me stuck here. And I doubt the bar is tired of propping me up."

Lacey must have heard this, cause she stared at the wall, visibly straining not to respond to Cass.

Cassidy looked at the Courier's hands, the letter. She sighed, and looked back at his eyes.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's your decision, but I know how rough this has been on you."

For a moment, Cass seemed as if she wanted a longer answer, but it wasn't the Courier's place to make this decision.

"Give me that paper, I'll put my name to it. No sense trying to hold the past between your fingers when it's nothing but dirt." While her words were bitter, she seemed rather optimistic. 

Harlan smiled. "That's pretty wise to be honest. You're a clever one, Cass."

"Not much left besides my wits, I guess."

"So what'll you do now?"

"No clue. Maybe head back West. But the idea of heading back there with my tail between my legs isn't appealing."

She drank from her bottle, as Harlan leaned in. 

"You could come with me." He said, in a casual tone.

She looked at him strangely. 

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"If you stay here you know what's happening, day in, day out."

"Fighting boredom is your argument, huh? Well, this Outpost got old fast."

Rose of Sharon Cassidy got up, and smiled brightly. 

"Well, fuck it. I don't mind trailblazing as long as we have the ammo, and the whiskey."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Cass. Promise you won't regret it."

"I'll hold you to that, just so you know."

Her eyes were fire, and her smile reassuring. This might be the start of something new. Maybe dangerous, maybe good, maybe not; but something new nonetheless. 


	4. The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue update!! Cass and the Courier start their mission.  
> (You may have noticed a change in the tags and description. It will still be a smutty story, but I decided to polish the story just a little bit more.)

The bright morning light shone upon their faces. The sun was starting to become too hot, and too cumbersome. Harlan thought of returning inside, but it would defeat the purpose.

Cass took a deep breath, appearing either troubled or also dazzled by the heat.

"So where are we headed?" She asked.

"I have a place in the Strip. We head there and take breaks along the way."

"Hmm." She grunted, appearing lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Harlan asked. 

"Well... Save any comments, but I'd like to pay my respects to my caravan while we're there. Or rather what's left of it."

He nodded in a solemn way. "Sure. Where was it?" 

"West of Lake Vegas, or at least that's what I heard."

She took out a map and pointed the place to Harlan. There was a red circle around a bit of road.

He looked at it. "We can make our way to McCarran and then go straight from there. That's ok with you?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She gave a little smile. 

"Don't mention it. I must tell you though. The Long-15 is not going to be our route, so we'll have to circle it. Pass Nipton and Novac."

She grunted. "Fine. I just want to get there as soon as I can."

"Of course. But..." the words were stuck in his throat. "You heard about Nipton, right?"

Nipton had been attacked days before. Harlan had been there. And sadly he didn't know any other way to head to Novac. Cass appeared shaken.

"I did." Her voice turned into a solemn, quiet tone. "It's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?" It was not a question. 

 -

The road was quiet except for their footsteps, and the howling wind. Harlan thought, for a moment, that he heard voices. 

He signaled Cass to stop, and withdrew his laser pistol. She drew her shotgun and crouched. A small bark scorpion chittered away from behind a rock, and walked in their direction. Before anyone could say anything, Cass shot two rounds at it's pincers. It was knocked on it's back, almost pathetically attempting to steady itself with it's tail. Harlan simply walked to it, and shot it in it's underbelly three times. It ceased to move and the body produced an awful burning scent. 

"You're really fast with that thing, aren't you?" He said as Cass reloaded her shotgun, giving him a sly look. 

"Or you're too slow. Good thing you heard it though."

"It was... well I thought I heard someone, but I guess it was a good time for it."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I guess so."

There was a silence, abruptly cut by her finishing the reload. "Hear voices often?"

"N... no..." He said, not knowing whether to be puzzled or offended. She simply chuckled.

"Well I hope next time we hear something friendlier. Fuckin' hate bugs."

"I'll say."

Ahead, they saw smoke emerging from the town. They got ready for a fight. 

-

They reached the gate of Nipton.

The fire in the middle of the town still burnt, and the silence of it all chilled Harlan. Cass seemed unnerved, but she pulled her gun out. Harlan followed suit. They avoided walking by the houses, and instead detoured through the trailer park. Empty. Quiet. A quieter place in a ghost town. 

None said a word, and tried to reach the road as fast as possible. They came to the end of the trailer park, Cass walked right next to him. 

"If I see one fucking Legion chucklefuck here..."

He nodded. 

Suddenly, a screech, both of them pointed their weapons, ready to fire. A murder of crows flew above them, towards the mountains. There were about 8 of them. No doubt they fed on someone left behind. Neither mentioned the possibility. Harlan was the first to lower his gun, tapping her in the shoulder to keep moving. She seemed strained. 

"You ok?"

"No. I'm in a fucking ghost town where some self-righteous fucks massacred all these people. And-" She was cut off, and clutched her chest. 

Harlan steadied her, it seemed she was out of air. He tried to hold her from falling, but she swatted his hand way. "I'm fine. Just need a moment."

"Ok. Sorry."

She drew in air, her eyes closed in what appeared to be pain. 

"We can stop and rest up ahead, if you need-"

"I said I'm fine."

He stayed silent, and looked elsewhere as she collected herself. 

She shook her head, and weakly pulled a bottle from her pack. She drank a swig of whiskey, and put it away.

"Come on. Don't want to stay here." She said, already walking off. He kept up with her pace, careful not to say anything.

None said a word as they walked through the cracked asphalt. Harlan was concerned. Did Cass lose someone in this town? And the way she had to collect her breath... he hoped it was the shock.

The sun was starting to set, and they looked ahead at more road. To their rights, he saw what appeared as a windmill. Torn and broken, but it was something.

He pointed at it. "Think we could find a place to stay?" 

"Fuck, I hope so."

They slowly walked up the hill, ready for any movement. Ahead there was an old cabin, and plantes covered in mostly dead plants. Harlan saw some fruit growing from them, taking a mental note to pick some if this ranch didn't belong to anyone. 

"Cover me, I'm checking the house." He said as he snuck to the house. She said nothing and pulled out her gun. 

He knocked, quietly enough for anyone inside to hear, but not loud enough so someone close would hear. No response. He opened the door carefully. He had learned places like these could very well be traps. The inside was empty except for a dirty bed, a dirty stove, with an overturned pan on it, and random old books scattered around. After a thumbs up, Cass followed him in. 

The Pip-Boy light illuminated them both in a greenish tint. "I can take first watch, if you want to sleep."

"Thanks." She said, not particularly emotional, as she pulled two packets from her bag. "I have Cram and Beans, got a preference?"

"Nah. Whichever you don't pick." 

A blue can was passed to him, which he pulled open. He offered her a fork, but she already had her knife out. She scooped the beans and pork from the can and slid them into her mouth. It was apparent she was used to it, as nothing fell on the floor. Harlan ate in silence, sliding her a bottle of clean water, which she took a small drink from. She thanked him, and focused on her meal. 

They were both done not long after. 

"I was ok... back then." Cass said, out of nowhere. She sat by the bed while Harlan looked through some half torn books he found on the house. He turned at her. "But" she sighed. "I appreciate the concern. Sorry I was a bitch." 

"You weren't. It's all good."

"That said, don't ever patronize me." More quiet.

"No. Of course I won't. Thank you for being honest."

"Yeah. Anyways, you said you wanted first shift?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I got it." Harlan said, startled by the suddenness in which she had said all that. An apology, a very direct request... and a not so subtle one. "I'll be right out then." He said as he stepped outside.

"Sweet dreams." He said, feeling dumb for it. She replied with a thumbs up as she laid back in bed.  


	5. Violence

Soft music emerged from his Pip-Boy. The light was out, but he was alert about anything in the environment. The music helped keep him up. He sat on a rickety chair, next to which was his water bottle. The laser pistol was on his hands, fiddling with it.

Harlan thought of Nipton, and was glad Cass didn't have to look at what happened to the inhabitants. He sighed and hoped neither would see anything like that again. She had lost her caravan too. And loss had a way to sneak up on you. 

He looked around, this farm seemed like a good place to live, if maybe vulnerable to a sneak attack. However it didn't appear they were followed. Or at least he hoped so. 

* * *

The night was quiet, and only the light of the moon illuminated the farm. 

Harlan hoped Cass would be taking over her shift soon, although part of him didn't expect her to. Plus, she needed the time. As he pondered whether to risk going inside for a catnap, the door creaked. Cass peeked from behind it. 

"Hey big guy." She said, noticeably drowsy. "Still alive, I see."

"Slept well?" 

"Eh. It stinks there, but I'll live. Want me to take over?"

"If you don't mind." 

"Nah. You look like you need it." She stepped outside. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hat was nowhere to be seen. She was already holding her shotgun. 

He got up and slowly made his way in. "Thanks Cass."

"Sleep tight."

He took his boots and coat off, and laid down in bed. It was still warm. He did not love the stench, but in moments, he was asleep.

* * *

"Harlan." 

"Huh..." He muttered.

"Harlan. Big guy?" He heard her voice more clearly now.

"Something wrong, Cass?" He said, not opening his eyes yet.

"Yes. Get up."

He opened his eyes. Cass was all dressed up, shotgun in her hand. He started getting his boots. "What's the matter?"

Faint sunlight came through the door frame. It was dawn. 

"What's the matter is that there's a Legion camp really close from here and I'm in the mood to fuck em up."

"Wait-" He was now wide awake. "Please tell me they didn't-" 

"No one saw me. I did some looking around. There's a couple tents and a fire. Fuckers probably didn't do a perimeter check." She almost grinned when she said so.

"I..." What the fuck? "Cass... do you realize going after a camp is different than hunting scorpions, right?" 

She grunted. "I'm going whether you want to or not."

"Cass wait!" He was up and approached her. "What do you expect to do? Guns blazing, killing a battalion and emerge unscathed?"

"No. I expect you and me sneak into their camp and fuck with their shit. But I can just do it on my own if you want."

"Fuck..." He muttered. He knew the resentment that she felt. And that it could lead downhill really fast. But he had a feeling she wouldn't be stopped so easily.

"Ok first... how many are there and what do you want to do?"

"Calm down. 6, tops. We go in and we steal their shit. Or we kill them if there's the chance."

"Ok... ok..." He held the bridge of his nose. "I'm going with you to scout, but if it's too hairy we pull out."

"Fine. Whatever." She said, annoyed, but in a better disposition since Harlan was listening to her.

"Don't do anything rash."

"You don't have to baby me, you know." Cass said as her hand opened the door. Harlan had a feeling this was a bad idea.

* * *

 He looked at the camp through his binoculars. "No sentry. That's odd."

"Maybe they figure no one will go after them. It sounds like Legion to be pompous like that."

"Hmm..." He pondered. 

"Come on. We hit their supply tent and get out of there. Maybe put a mine under a table or something."

Harlan admitted it sounded easy. But that's how things went downhill. Something too good to be true usually is.

"Stay behind me. Fire if I fire. Laser won't wake up everyone in there."

"Ok. Anything else?" She said, annoyed.

"We don't fight. Not one, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

They snuck their way through a path between rocks, careful not to make any noise. The main tent was a rock throw away. "Stay here. I'll go first." Cass said. 

He held her shoulder. "Just be careful. I'll cover you."

She crawled next to the tent, slowly approaching it. The light from a lit fireplace barely illuminated her. Harlan kept an eye for any units. Quiet. Cass peeked inside the tent, and beckoned to Harlan. 

He also crawled, wary of any movement. He crouched next to Cass. "Looks like food sacks and crates. 5 sacks. We take two each?"

"Ok. Just let's not make any noise."

She smiled, and turned back. There were four sacks, Harlan was curious at what would be inside. 

Cass crouched and took two sacks on her hands. They weren't heavy, but they were cumbersome. There was a small wooden crate with water bottles inside. He quickly put the water bottles in his pack, and signaled for Cass to wait.

He smiled, and she watched attentively. He pulled a frag mine from his bag, and armed it. Slowly, he set it by the tent's entrance. "Cass, move back." He whispered. She started heading out by the way they came. Harlan took one sack, and slowly activated the mine. It emitted a beep, and he backed away. 

While he didn't go out there picking fights (usually), the Legion had a lot to answer for. And if neither he or Cass got hurt in the process, the better.

He bumped into Cass, who crouched motionless. He looked at her. She said nothing, and signaled him with her head. 4 Legion scouts came into the camp, holding rifles. 

"Go!" He whispered. She moved slowly, trying not to attract attention. Some of the light illuminated her. Harlan prayed they wouldn't be noticed.

An apple fell from one of the sacks, and rolled down the hill, in the direction of the fireplace. One of the men noticed it, and walked, rifle ready. 

"Fucking go!" Harlan muttered.

They both walked, still crouched.

They turned right, making their way through the rocks.

A bang, and the whizzing of a bullet right by Harlan's side. Cass yelled out "Fuck!". He didn't see where the bullet got her, but it sounded bad. She dropped her bags, and winced in pain. Harlan did the same, pulling his pistol and immediately opening fire. "Go!" He repeated, as Cass limped through the path. Harlan fired all he could at the scout, as other men rushed in his direction. He tossed a grenade in front of them, and made his way towards the passage. A loud bang, and more sounds of bullets.

Cass grabbed onto the rocks, wincing in pain. Harlan put her arm around his shoulder, lifting her up. "Come on!" He said at her, as they made their way through the rocks, stumbling all of a sudden.

They fell down onto the pavement. Sitting ducks. 

Harlan looked around. One more moment there and they were dead. Ahead there was a mount, hopefully somewhere they could lose them. To the sides, open road.

Harlan decided to risk the mountains. He picked Cass up, but she moved his hand away, going for her shotgun. He slapped her hand off the shotgun. "We can't!" He said, again carrying her. She seemed pissed. Cass fumbled through her belt, picking up a stick of dynamite. She got a match which she clumsily lit on Harlan's metal shoulder pad. She lit the stick, and flinged it through the rocks. Now they both ran, and seconds later, another bang.

The bullets stopped. They were below the mount now, surrounded by rocks and dead vegetation. Harlan wondered if they could make it here. He pulled Cass towards the rocks. There was an opening between them. They would have to squeeze in. "Through there." 

Cass gave him a look, and painfully squeezed through the rocks. Harlan aimed his pistol back, covering them. The road was mostly dark. Some shimmers of moonlight reflecting off bits of the road. 

He didn't know if it had been a minute, or an hour, until he looked back. Cass had made it through. He followed her between the rocks, until he couldn't see his own palm.

* * *

 They appeared to be in a small opening in the mount. Not nearly a cave, and they were inches from each other. He didn't dare light his Pip-Boy.

"Cass, talk to me." He whispered

"I'm here, against the rock. This fucking hurts." Her voice was low.

"We need to make sure they're gone. I'll treat it in a moment."

"Fuckin' peachy."

Harlan peered from between the rocks. The sky was dark, and blue, and he only saw a few stars. Not nearly enough to illuminate the opening they were in. Not far, the sound of footsteps, frantic, sprinting around. They were looking for them in the mount. Harlan hoped there wasn't an opening they hadn't noticed. Even then, this place could be their tomb if one of them noticed them. He laid back, next to Cass. She felt her arm next to him.

"My whisky... it'll help, please..." she said, in pain. "Right breastpocket."

He took it from her jacket, trying not to hurt her. He found it and uncorked it. He ran his hand down her arm, and put it in her hand. "Thanks." She said weakly.

More noise from outside. Footsteps again. Closer.

Harlan was almost sure they'd be found. But then, the footsteps were farther and farther. The wind howled again.

He was startled by another bang, but it was far away. There was shouting. He smirked. Mine probably did it's work. 

"Cass I'm going to check your wound. You hear anything, tap me in the shoulder."

"Ok."

He turned his light on. Cass' face seemed like she was in pain, but not nearly as much as earlier. A small pool of blood was forming under her thigh. It seems the bullet hit the side of her thigh. It looks like it went clean through. She was bleeding a lot, but at least he wouldn't need and dig the bullet out.

He placed his backpack to the side, getting bandages and a stimpack. The quick jab of the needle startled her, but it seemed the pain was fading. "Cass, I'm going to need some of that whiskey." She took a small swig. "All yours."

He would need to treat it, make sure it won't be infected, and bandage it up. Cass seemed as if she would faint.

"Hang in there." He muttered, as he got to work. 


	6. Wounds

The sun was already breaking, and the Mojave was covered in it's light. From between the crack, a ray illuminated their hiding place.

Cass laid back, her leg bandaged up. She was clearly in pain, and appeared out of it. Harlan's hands were bloody. He wiped the blood away with a rag, and poured some of the remaining alcohol on them, wiping them clean. It was messy, they barely fit inside the cave, so he had to bandage it on top of her jeans. Not the best call, but the best one he could work out. 

Harlan was no doctor. He'd pick up tips from other medics in the wasteland, and he had a curiosity for Old World medical magazines. It was never a career, but any traveler should know how to treat a wound, or a serious injury. This wasn't the first time treating bullet wounds, on someone other than himself. Once he stayed up all night trying to heal a shotgun wound. Older man, got a nasty shot in his arm. He lost the arm, but managed to live. If there was something he was talented at, was improvising and using what he could. And this time was no different. Although, that wasn't quite true. 

Cass's leg would recover, but she would have trouble running or crouching. She could walk with a limp, which was dangerous. For now, Harlan was just glad she seemed stable. Neither had any Med-X, or this would be rather easy. 

"Cass I'm going to scout outside to make sure it's safe, okay?"

"Don't be long." She said, trying not to wince. 

"I won't." Harlan said. He squeezed through the rocks, slowly, and turned back to look at her. He didn't like seeing her hurt, but at least that would pass soon.

For now, he took his pistol, and walked forward.

* * *

It was unclear how much time passed for her. Cass remained lying against the rock. Her leg hurt less now. This wasn't her first bullet, but it always hurt like a motherfucker.

She looked down. Her thigh was bandaged up, lying in a drying pool of blood. Her arm stretched to the bottle lying by the entrance. Some brown liquid still in it. She cursed her luck, and would make a point to get another bottle soon. The bottle was just beyond her grasp. She winced in pain, and cursed, lying back. A shadow loomed from the crack in the rocks. She froze, and her hand reached for her shotgun. Slowly, she pulled the weapon onto her lap, aiming at the crack. "Come and get it, fucker." She thought to herself.

"Cass? You ok there?" Harlan's voice said.

"I almost fucking cap you. I'm ok." In a moment he peeked from the rocks. 

"Can you move?" "I'll try." Harlan was now inside the opening, and looked at Cass. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"Why the rush?"

"Because there's twice as many Legion guards in the camp." Silence. Cass felt a shiver down her back. "I can try." Harlan looked concerned, as he offered her a hand. She took it, and slowly lifted herself up by grabbing onto the rocks. Her leg hurt, but she could move it with little problem. "So what's the plan? Run away?" "Pretty much." "I love it." She grunted. 

Harlan exited the opening, and reached inside to help her. At this point she mostly kept going out of a desire to feel safe, and to get as much distance as she could from the men that did this to her. A pang of pain shot through her. She realized she was the one who had the idea in the first place. She wanted to attack, and paid a price for it. Now she only hoped this wouldn't cost her more. "We hug the mountains and any cave we can find. Novac should be a couple hours away. If we're lucky we'll run into a caravan and stick with them." "Let's get this over with." She said, as she started walking. Her leg felt light, but the pain made up for it.

"Take this." A grey metallic device was placed on her hand. "It's a stealth boy. They won't be able to see you when you turn it on. Should last around 5 minutes."

"Thank you." Cass wondered if he had one of his own. "Will you be ok though?"

"If there's any trouble I can take care of it. If it gets too dangerous, I want you to use it and sneak away as you can. If we get separated we meet up at Novac, got it?"

"Got it." She replied grimly.

* * *

The next minutes were quiet. The walk was grueling, as both made their way through the road, surrounded by dunes. This wasn't the best idea, both knew it, but with Cass' leg, it would be suicide to try and circumvent the mountains. Ahead they noticed an NCR Station. It was just below the mountain, across a rocky path. There were two big cliff to the sides, rising like walls. 

Harlan cursed. "Looks like a death trap."

Cass looked around. "You think we should get to higher ground?"

"If possible. It looks like the perfect place for an ambush."

"By Legion or anyone. Agreed. Shit."

He looked to the right, then to his Pip-Boy. "Map says there's a small path ahead that should let us go around this. But it depends on you."

She looked at her leg, chuckling.

"I prefer to curse and hurt than to go there and get shot to bits."

"Alright."

"Do you have anything for the pain?"

He checked his bag. "Nothing but booze, couple Stimpacks..." There was a bottle of Buffout, couple of pills in it if he remembered correctly. "And Buffout." 

"Fuck that. I'll take whatever booze you have."

"Sure." He said, passing her a small bottle of vodka. 

She drank a long gulp, and walked ahead of him. "I don't do meds. Don't ever get close to me if you get high."

"Noted. This is for emergencies."

"I'm not that desperate." She grunted. 

The hill climb was tricky. Harlan was next to her, helping her walk up, encouraging her to lift her leg and not put the pressure on it. She wasn't happy, but it was better than nothing. 

Atop high ground, they saw a granite structure ahead. Bit farther than the station, but there was a way to go down from there. 

"Maybe-" He said, and pulled out his pistol in a second. Before Cass could react, a large Gecko growled from behind some rocks a couple yards ahead. Cass fumbled with her gun, and Harlan aimed carefully. 

"I don't think it's alone." He said. 

The gecko looked at them both with it's yellow eyes, again growling. More growls from the sides. There was a hill to the left, full of more rocks. More small purple heads peeked out. At least 4 on the rocks.

Harlan pulled a hunting rifle from his pack. "Cass, I'm going to try to take them out. Keep your eyes out on the rocks ahead." He handed her his pistol. "Longer range."

He crouched and took aim through the scope. Cass looked at the gecko ahead. Another head rose next to it. Golden, with orange eyes. She readied up.

A shot echoed through the plains, and one of the geckos in the mountain dropped dead, rolling down the hill. The rest of the pack hissed, and ran down the hill. Another shot, and one's leg seemed to break, making it roll down and whining all while doing so. The other geckos ran down the mountain, mouths open, arms limp to the sides, classic attack position. The golden gecko and it's mate ahead started running too. Cass took aim. She breathed slowly, and opened fire. The warmth of the laser caught her off-guard, she wasn't familiar with laser weapons. The red beam took out a chunk of the gecko's torso, but it didn't stop him. 

The rifle's shots kept up, two more geckos falling down the mountain. Harlan readied a grenade, throwing it as far as he could. Cass kept firing at the golden gecko. She got him in the eye, making it fall to the ground, shaking in pain. She smiled. An explosion took out the remaining geckos, and Cass took aim at the golden gecko ahead. It's mate was running towards them already. She beat Harlan to it, and downed that one too. He turned his rifle, and shot one of them in the head. Her second shot vaporized the golden one, burning it's skin. Finally silence.

Harlan was smiling, and looked at her. "You're pretty good at that."

"I'll say. You brought those the fuck down really quickly. I didn't know you were handy as a sniper too."

"Got used to hunting I guess. Keep the pistol for now." He said, catching her offguard. "Long range might suit you when using a pistol."

She nodded. "I prefer revolvers. But thanks. Should be handy. And this won't knock me off my ass if I fire more than two shots."

"Now let's keep going. Hope the noise doesn't attract anything else."

"Let's."

* * *

They reached the tunnel. Harlan didn't lose any more time, and opened the door. It was decrepit, and there was a stench of dampness. older, and shittier, than the last one. Besides the tracks, there only a dirty mattress in the floor, and glass bottles thrown around. A small locker was on it's side. Bright light came through the gate.

Cass came in. "Cozy."

"Maybe the champagne's in the locker."

"Let me know." She said, and grunted as she walked in.

"Sit, please." He asked, as he approached the locker. "You could use the rest."

"Fucking right." She said, lowering herself down onto the mattress.

"I think you need a bandage change." He said, looking disappointed. Locker had nothing but one dirty pack of cigarettes. 

"You're the doc." She replied.

"Besides I only patched you up. If you need something else this would be easier."

"Ok then." She said, as she unbuttoned her jeans. 

Harlan reached to her, taking the bandage off. She pulled her pants down, slowly, and in pain. Her right leg had a bright red opening. Cass winced at the sight. "Really took a chunk, huh?"

"Nothing vital, plus it didn't get the bone."

Cass lied down, as Harlan crouched over her leg. He took another small bottle from his pack, dousing the palm of his hand on it, and then rubbing the other one and it together. The smell of vodka filled his nostrils. 

"Doesn't need stitches. Just disinfectant and bandaging."

She sighed. 

"Good. I think if you stitched me here you might as well rub mud in it."

He smiled, and pulled his kit.

* * *

"This might sting."

Carefully, he rubbed some clean and disinfected cloth around the wound. Cass complained for a moment, then lied back, making a fist. 

"Fuck you it might sting."

He tried not to smile, and finished wiping away. The bullet tore out a bit of her leg, but it wasn't nearly enough to be life-threatening. But it being the thigh, it was at risk of being torn if she ran or had to hide in the cave for any longer.

He took a bandage.

"I'm sorry." Cass said, not looking at him.

He looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"For before. Going after the Legion. It was stupid."

"No, it was... brave. You seemed determined. Plus it's not like neither of us has done so before. Things just hit the fan quick."

"Still. I got shot and the last day must have been a pain worrying if they aren't after us."

"Trust me." He said. "You're okay, Cass. Plus, I went along your idea. It's not on you."

"Fine." She said, not entirely sure whether to believe him, but feeling better.

* * *

Quickly enough, a new bandage was around her thigh. She was still lying down. Harlan made sure it wasn't too tight.

"All done." He said. 

"Thank you." She replied, lifting her head up a little bit.

"No worries." He said, as he put away his materials. There were just a couple bandages left, and a little bit of alcohol. He made a mental note to resupply in the next town.

Harlan couldn't help to look at her. Her legs were long, tanned, and her thighs appeared smooth, with little patches of hair coming along above the knee and below. Shapely. She wore dark blue briefs, with little holes in them. He averted his gaze. 

He turned at her. "We should rest for a bit, then continue. Novac's a rock throw away."

"Agreed." Her eyes were already closed. 

"I guess I'll take watch." He thought to himself, as he got up and sat near the window. He took a couple glances at her.

"Focus, H. Focus."

"You can rest too, you know." She said. "I think you earned it."

"Hmm." He wondered. He was exhausted, and his eagerness sometimes got the best of him.

He sat next to Cass, and slowly lied down. He wouldn't close his eyes due to fear of dozing off, but some rest was always welcome.

It was odd. She was different in a way. Fiery, but even she knew when to take it slow. Or was this just her more lenient side speaking?

Harlan put his arm under his head, and relaxed. There was a soft wind, and not another sound in the distance.

As unsafe as this place seemed... it was a calm moment. 

In her sleep, Cass slid close to him, her hand around his arm. Harlan wasn't eager to move it way. He was content. 

In just some minutes, Cass woke up. She seemed groggy. After turning to him, she seemed sheepish. 

"Oh. Sorry." Cass said as she moved away. 

"Don't worry. You were asleep."

"Yeah. Lucky you." She said, winking at him.

"Lucky me."

They stared at each other, until he broke the silence. "Your leg ok?"

"It's fine..."

"Good. Keep an eye on it though."

"Will do, doc."

"Here." He dug around his bag and laid a couple cans and tiny packages in front of her. "I don't know about you, but I could use some grub." He took his knife, opening a can of beans. Cass did the same with another. 

"Wish I had my hot plate. Warm these up."

"I got used to them cold. Guess it's an acquired taste." 

"For real."

They ate in silence. Neither noticed the other stealing glances from time to time. They shared from his water bottle, which was nice and cool despite all. 

"So what's your story, Harlan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Guy roaming around the Mojave suddenly meeting up with someone like me. Doesn't exactly scream stable."

He chuckled.

"I'm from Chicago. Family lived there from even before the bombs. I don't know the details, but it ended up with my parents raising me after getting out of the Vault."

"No shit? Seems you guys were lucky."

"Not quite. My folks said the Vault life was brutal. Faulty systems, and not nearly enough resources. They got the fuck out of Dodge while they could. Then they found out I was on the way."

She chuckled. "Perfect timing."

"I'll say. Anyways... I grew in the village, learned to use a gun, some basic medicine, and after they passed I came here."

"You're a long ways from home. Is that the whole story?"

He hesitated. "Well... I started as a bounty hunter. Not proud of it, but when caps ran short I had to do some gnarly shit to stay afloat."

She looked at him. "There's this weird look you got, you know. Like you have seen some shit. I guess that explains it."

"Nothing like the Legion, or Fiends. But I'm not exactly proud of it."

"Gotcha. We all have to do shit we don't like to survive, don't we?"

"We really do."

They continued with their lunch. Harlan's can was nearly full. Cass's wasn't.

"So what about you, Cass?"

"Well, my dad vanished when I was a kid." She looked distant. "I guess I became a caravaner soon after that, it was me and my mom and it wasn't easy to put food on the table. Tough shit to be honest. And even tougher after coming here. My caravan got fucked up and I couldn't do anything about it."

She looked grim.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"How do you know that?"

"You weren't there. Simple as that. Don't worry about the "if's", it won't get you anywhere."

"You got some balls saying that. But... I guess I'm trying to come to terms with it, still."

"You ok?"

"My bullet's got a hole in it, my caravan has more than enough holes in it... but it could be worse. Could use a drink."

He looked through his bag. "Vodka. All I've got." He extended the bottle to her. She took it, and drank a shot while looking at him. 

He didn't understand what her look meant. But he looked back either way.

Cass had a fire in her eyes. Not like the first time they met, where she was upset, and almost ready to punch him. She had a fire he thought few had seen. And now it was his turn, and he admired it all.


	7. Rest

The next morning Cass was feeling better. Harlan checked her bandages to find the wound was almost completely healed. She couldn't quite run or take another hit to it, but it was progress. Steady progress.

After a short conversation over a breakfast of sugar bombs and honey mesquite, they both set off. There was a small path along some rocks, going directly to the road into Novac. Cass stumbled a little, but she felt her leg improving. 

Harlan was wary of any sounds nearby. It was just the wind now. That, he didn't like. The Station nearby was quiet, and none made a comment while walking by it. 

Novac was already in the distance, just up the road.

"I can see the dinosaur already." He said.

"What a weird fucking thing. But I'm glad to see it."

"We can resupply and rest there. Plus rest until your leg's better for the next patch of road."

"I could use a real bed."

"Same here."

"Did you know?" She laughed. "First time in Novac, I thought that fucking thing was a gecko."

He cackled. "What?!" He tried not to burst out laughing. 

"Yuuup. Laugh it up."

"How?!"

"Fucking Geckos man. I've seen some grow as big as Deathclaws."

"I see." He replied, still laughing to himself. She laughed too, if sheepishly.

"I may have been a tad drunk." 

They kept on laughing.

* * *

Novac was a small desert town. Biggest sight was Dinky, the big metallic dinosaur on the edge of town. From the way they came, they saw it from the back, almost as if it stared at Vegas. The rest of the town was composed of mostly shacks, and the people staying at the hotel by the dinosaur. 

Walking into town they saw scrappers working in a nearby garage, taking apart motorcycles and odd junk. Harlan was no stranger to scavenging, but he preferred being out exploring than taking stuff apart in a group.

Near them, there was a tent, where some people sat, ate and passed the time. A radio was turned on, playing "Heartaches by the Number". Harlan also noticed a woman sitting by what appeared two guards, looking at a man's open wound. She disinfected a needle by shaking it in what appeared as a vodka glass. He really hoped it was out of necessity than training. 

"I dunno about you, but I could use a bed and to unpack some of this gear." Harlan declared.

"I agree. I hope I can wash up too."

He looked at his hands, mostly full of dust and sand, realizing it had been almost 3 days without sleeping properly, or washing off. He wasn't picky, life in the Wasteland hardly meant showers every day, but he was starting to feel it.

"Actually, I have a room there. Unless the water's busted it should work." 

She looked at him inquisitively. "I thought you lived in the Strip?"

"I have a place in the Strip. And a room here. Owner lent it to me before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No don't be, she was an ass and had it coming."

"O... kay."

"I didn't do it. It's a long story."

"Sure... Sure..." She chuckled. "Will you at least let me shower before you don't kill me?"

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

The Courier's room was as he left it. Bed not entirely done, fridge with just enough food for a day or two, water, and a gun under the bedframe just in case.

There was a queen sized bed to the left, with a small night table and lamp, just by the entrance. In front of it was a TV-set above a safe (which Harlan made sure to leave empty every time). Beyond, there was a large dresser, a fridge, and a small sofa by the entrance to the bathroom. 

"Nice room. Better than the tent I slept in when I stayed here."

"I hope so."

They left their backpacks, satchels and bags by the dresser at the end of the room. 

Cass threw her jacket to the sofa, and entered the bathroom. Harlan took his boots off and sat by the sofa. The journey here was draining. Part of him didn't know if they'd make it. But he knew it wasn't completely safe here. They'd have to be on the lookout from the Legion. While it was unlikely they had been recognized, it was a chance. At least he knew they wouldn't come into town. Manny was a great lookout, and Legion usually avoided Novac. Boone had given them a hard time when he lived in the town. Still, they had learned. Plus he made his way back and forth from the Lucky 38 from time to time. 

Cass came out, her face wet and her sleeves rolled up. "That felt fucking good. I needed that."

"Shower works too, you know. Just let me wash up." 

"Nah." She said with a smile, slamming the door on his face. 

He sighed and picked up a book. 

After a couple minutes, he heard her from the bathroom. 

"Can you hand me my duffle bag?"

"Nah." He said, unfettered. 

"Please." She said, really annoyed. 

"But I'm too comfortable." 

"Fine."

The door opened. Cass walked out, towel around her waist, picked up her bag, and flipped him off, then returned to the bathroom.

Harlan was stunned. 

* * *

"Well now." She emerged from the restroom, wearing a different shirt and pants. "Bathroom's all yours." She said, less annoyed. "Good this place had a shower or I'd be extra pissed at you."

"If it didn't have a shower you wouldn't be pissed at me at all."

"...Fuck."

He laughed, and went in, clothes in hand. The water wasn't quite cold, but it did him some good to wash up. 

Worries washed away with the water, and he thought of nothing but the sound of it hitting the tiles.

Then he thought about her. 

How they had suddenly become friends in the most unlikely way, how the last days had been him trying to keep up with her pace. And her.

The image of her undressed, and angrily walking half naked by him. He felt an urge, and a pressure. 

He didn't even have to look down to know what he was feeling.

"Well, fuck it." He thought to himself, as he gave in to the image of her, and the desire that welled in him. 

Her lips. Her breasts. He vividly imagined her on her knees, lying against the shower wall, taking him in... 

Harlan fell into his own fantasy, until he was brought back to reality, lips pressed, feeling relief. 

A spray of cold water hit him a couple minutes after finishing his shower. It helped make him calm, but not nearly enough.

He looked at himself in the mirror afterwards. He was already growing a dark beard. 

Olive-skin. Black hair. Odd patches of beard coming in. Harlan had come a long way from home. But maybe things weren't as different. 

* * *

They ate at the tables near the hotel. A group had collected already. Seems they all were travelers from other places. It was lively, a welcome change from the road. 

Cass's cheeks were already red, and she was giggly. Harlan followed suit, but didn't drink nearly as much to start and get a buzz.

She told a dirty joke, causing some of the travelers to cackle, and a couple more to have a horrified look on their faces. He laughed as well. The roast was very salty, but the beef was plenty tasty. Harlan missed a properly cooked meal without worrying about being spotted by someone in the road.

Cass turned at him, wiggling a beer bottle at him. "In the mood for a drink?"

"Sure." He said, clearly taking the bait. 

She handed him the beer, which he drank not breaking eye contact.

She looked at him. "I figured you'd be passed out by now."

"Nah. You on the other hand, I don't know how you're not falling off your chair right now."

She put her hand on his knee. "It's my talent. Bitch."

He chuckled. Her hand didn't move away. It wasn't displeasing.

The travelers went off to their tents, or to the hotel, leaving Cass and the Courier on the table.

"Fuckin' weaklings." She said, annoyed. 

"Not everyone has your tolerance. Or lack of love for sleeping."

"Agh, bite me." She said, flipping him off with a smile.

"I think we ought to head to the room too."

"Fine. We can continue there."

* * *

She kicked in the door of the motel, no doubt waking up some of their neighbors. She downed the bottle, and laid atop the bed. Somehow the wound didn't hurt her, which Harlan pondered was a quick recovery or being drunk as hell.

"It had been a while since I had this much fun. Fuck." 

"Agreed. First time I've seen you enjoy yourself since the Outpost."

"Fuck the Outpost!" She yelled, raising a fist. "Fuck that dusty old deathtrap."

"All the way."

She unbuttoned her shirt up to her navel, leaving just the one button holding her shirt together. "Man it's hot as shit."

Harlan was a bit stunned at her. "Yeah... uh, very." She started fumbling with her jacket, tossing it aside.

"And you, my guy, I'm really thankful for making sure one stupid bullet didn't kill me."

"It just grazed you, should be fine."

"Fuck's sake!" She said, finally tossing her jacket at him. He could see her figure more clearly now, a strong core barely covered by her shirt. Her breasts seemed like they would poke out if she kept moving like that. "Take a compliment!"

He laughed. "Someone's a mean drunk."

"I'm mean all the time. Don't need to be drunk."

"Sure helps." She shot him a dirty look. 

"You're lucky I left my shotgun at the door."

She turned. Her shirt rode up a bit, Harlan attempted not to stare.

He sat at the sofa, collapsed, and sighed. Finally relaxing.

"What, sleeping early?" She asked.

"After today? Yeah. Quite a day."

She rose up on her arm, and looked at him, hair all messy. 

"Weakling." She said, as she laid on her back, and smiled. 

"Careful. You don't wanna sleep face up."

"Pssh, I'll be fine." Cass said as she undid her belt, and unbuttoned her jeans, opening them slightly. 

She crawled her way to the pillow, fumbling with the lamp until it was finally off, then closed her eyes pressed on the pillow.

"Good night, weakling."

"Good night, drunkie."

* * *

"H?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You alright there, buddy?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Hey, I feel like kind of a dick for hogging the bed. Do you want to sleep over here?"

His heart sunk.

"Uh. If... if you're ok with it. I figured you'd want the bed."

"Fuck dude. You patched me up, it's ok, come 'ere." She lit the lamp next to her. Her hair was flowing, making her look more relaxed than he'd ever seen her. 

"Alright."

He got up from the sofa, and stretched his back. Good thing she asked, cause his back was tensing up. 

He lay down at the other edge of the bed. "Thanks, Cass."

"No problem." She said. There was silence. Harlan felt anxious, and hoped she hadn't noticed it. It had been some time since he had sex, and it had been on his mind.

Now he was in bed with an attractive woman... and he was at a loss of words.

He closed his eyes, and felt her shifting close to him. "You're a good guy, Harlan. At first I didn't know what to make of you. But... you're ok."

Strong, but rough fingers ran down his back. He turned to her. "Thank you. But really, I'm just trying. As everyone does I guess." She looked beautiful, even in the dim light.

"Yes but, I've never seen someone be selfless. I get a feeling most people I've met would have turned tail.."

"I'm not that person. Really."

"Hmph."

"Sorry, I appreciate it but... I'm not some saint or anything."

"I didn't say that. Someone's got a big head."

He chuckled.

"You're great, Cass."

"I fucking know. Just sayin', you're not bad yourself."

The little light coming from the window highlighted her figure. He saw her head and her hair in the dim light. Resisted to reach out.

She slid closer to him. He felt her hair brush against his shoulder. Her hand laid on her chest, running her finger around. He shuddered.

"Should I stop?" She asked.

"Don't." He replied, as he ran his fingers down her shoulder, then back up, to the back of her neck. Harlan pulled her in for a kiss, which shocked her as well, yet returned the kiss. It wasn't measured. It was strong, and passionate, and it made her stop to gasp. 

"Fuck" She muttered, and kissed him again.

His hand grabbed her breast through her shirt, caressing her chest with his thumb. She replied with her hand sliding down to his pants, under them, and stroking him steadily. He moaned as he kissed her, which in turn made her stroke faster. He returned the favor now, his hands sliding between her thighs, and lightly touching her. Dampness covered his finger, and he licked it clean after breaking the kiss. They lied in bed, facing each other, trying to make the other one moan and shiver with their touch.

Cass moaned, but steadied his hand when it went too fast. At one point her moved closer to her, grabbing her thigh. She stopped for a moment. "Don't want to have me bleeding." She said into his ear, as she continued teasing him, slower, but just as effusively. 

The Courier was embarrassed, and just a bit frustrated at not being able to do more. That idea flew out the window when he focused on her moaning, and how she responded to his fingers. He used two fingers now, going deep into her, and used his thumb to rub her clit. He felt as if she was completely to his mercy, and was enjoying every moment of it, and kissed her again. They laid there in silence, only their breaths and moans audible in the room. Neither knew how long it had been. They found a rhythm where they both went faster, gradually, with no rush. There was heat in the air, and enjoyment.

He decided to go faster, using another finger, his thumb pressing a bit tighter on her clit. Her legs tensed up. It hurt, but now it didn't matter. She let out a whimper, as Harlan's touch made her finish on his hand. Her legs felt the release, and her toes curled as she tried to steady herself. He kissed her in between moans, as she tried to make him follow her all the faster.

Finally, her movements paid off, in a sudden and strong release, making him moan aloud. The two spent a moment there, lying down, fully spent and tired. Neither seemed to try and impress the other, they gave in to just give pleasure to one another.   

Cass licked her fingers, as he nibbled on her neck. "It's been a long time since I've fucked someone." She said, playful. "If only my leg was healed I'd ride the fuck out of you." She said. He knew it was a tease. "Making a note to buy all the fucking stimpacks in the town." He replied, as a smile covered his face, then kissed her on the lips, deeply and closely. He gently touched her cheek as they laid together. It was odd, to feel this calm. He appreciated it.

Cass reached out for a whiskey bottle on the night table, and took a drink. The bottle was offered to Harlan, who gladly took a drink. He turned to her, and kissed her again.

"I think I like whiskey better now." He said.


	8. Moving

Memories of the night came to him in waves as he opened his eyes. He looked next to him, wiping sleep from his eyes. Cass wasn't in the bed, but standing in front of the window. The curtain was only slightly open.

Harlan could see clearly now. There was her. 

In the dim light he couldn't really make her out. Now, she was all there.

Cass was looking out the window. She was undressed. A strong figure stood there, not looking at him. Her legs were toned, proper for a traveling caravaneer. He was then looking at her thighs, and her ass, perky and paler than the rest of her. Cass's frame was toned, not too slim nor too muscular. She was someone who worked all her life, and she was tough. Whilst they had never been in a situation that they needed to fight without guns, but he was sure Cass could deck someone unlucky enough to cross her.

He stood, walked to her. She turned. "Hey handsome." He smiled. She leant onto the wall. He liked seeing her like this. Her breasts were less firm in this position, but he liked the sight. Between her legs was a wild patch of red hair. "Slept well?"

"I really did. You?"

"Pretty great. Although you move in your sleep."

"Sorry." 

"As long as you didn't kick my leg, I'm ok."

"Fair enough."

Her eyes glanced down, looking at his figure. He was built as someone who had done manual work in his time. His chest was wide, and his stomach suited the rest of his figure. His legs had cuts and scars. They reminded Cass of a worker she associated with once. Guy could carry a lot of weight, but needed to rest from time to time. She looked at him, nude, and turned to look at his face.

"So that's the deal huh?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well you didn't cover up when you woke up. So..."

"So... you didn't either."

"No I didn't."

They were close now, standing in silence.

"I liked last night." He said, confidently. "And I like seeing you like this."

She blushed. Harlan couldn't believe her to be sheepish at a compliment. But there she was. 

"I... I did too. Unexpected as it was."

He grabbed her thigh. "Leg doing better?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Now you're just fucking with me." She smiled. 

"I am." 

He leaned onto her, kissing her against the glass. Her back was pressed against the window, not caring if anyone could see her. 

"Someone didn't have enough last night." She said, teasing him.

"Did you?" He asked. 

"I did. Although I'm not sure how to feel right now." 

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Sorry just... It's been some time. And uh, I usually fuck someone and never hear from them again."

"Well, I think it would be hard to get rid of you now." He replied, smirking.

She looked at him puzzled, then smiling only with her mouth as she realized he was teasing as well. "Dick."

"I didn't hear a please." Harlan replied.

She laughed, and looked at him. "You wish I would beg." 

"I wouldn't be opposed. But if you're not in the mood, that's ok."

"I'm, not quite sure. But thank you. Maybe we should get moving."

He looked at her bandage. "Let me check how it's looking. Odds are wound's mostly healed."

"Sure, doc." She replied, lying down in bed. Harlan liked to look at her like this. Lying down, chest bared, and completely naked. He tried not to look, and instead focused on the bandage. As he removed it, he felt her gaze at him, only for him to glance back, and see how her sight was focused somewhere else. 

The bandage was off. It seemed like it was well on it's way to closing fully. It looked like the start of a big scab. No weird colors, nor any fresh blood. 

"You're good. Couple more days bandaged and you should be good as new." He replied, grabbing his kit. "I'm going to change them just to be sure."

"Thanks." She replied, dejected. 

Same process. Get the bandage, clean around the wound, patch it up. With Cass feeling less pain this would be easy. Her tone perplexed him.

"Something wrong?"

"No just... can't help but feel the more time we don't get to my caravan the less there will be for me to even pay my respects."

He was halfway done. While it wasn't precisely the most erotic sight... he felt a need for her.

"And... hadn't I gotten shot, we might be there already."

"Hey, it happens. It's not on you. It's on that Legion fucker."

She smiled, weakly. "You're not wrong."

"We'll go straight there. Get breakfast, check my map, make a route. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Harlan." She said his name with a different inflection. Harlan wasn't even sure she had even called him by name. It was a change. 

"I'll need some fucking whiskey. For the road... and for when we actually find the caravan."

There was a long pause as he finished. 

"It's gonna be ok, Cass. You're tough."

"Let's just go." She dismissed him abruptly. 

* * *

 

 

They got cleaned up, dressed, and checked Harlan's map. They would head straight for the 188, then stay on the road West. 

They agreed on the course. Cass bought some whiskey from the store while Harlan did some repairs to both their guns.

And so, they set off, air grim around them, sun bright atop Vegas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Next chapter will take some time, bear with me! In the meantime, feedback is appreciated.


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo continue on their path, not knowing what's just beyond either of them.

The Radscorpion's claw burst, it skittered backwards in pain, until a shotgun was placed to the top of it's head. A bang. Bits of green viscera exploded, some of it getting on her boots. 

Harlan threw a grenade at another pair coming at them. The two exploded into the air, it's carcasses hitting the ground with a sick thud. 

"I can see the 188!" Harlan yelled out. "Just past the ridge!"

Cass fired at a giant ant coming their way. It screeched in pain, and fell. 

"Ok. Last of them." 

They walked to each other. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Fucker caught me off guard. Were you stung?"

"No. You?"

"No."

They were silent for a moment. They stood atop a hill, bug carcasses around them. Ants had come after them all of a sudden, followed by radscorpions. Somehow neither was stung. Harlan looked at his leg. One ant got him in the ankle. He was sitting now, looking at his bloody ankle. 

"Is it bad?" She asked. 

He injected a stimpack above the ankle, gasping as he did. "Hurts like a motherfucker. But it didn't go completely through the leather." He smiled, as he got supplies from his bag. "Are you hurt?" 

"No, I was lucky this time." She knelt down and helped with his bag. 

"Thanks."

Harlan cleaned the wound with some of the extra vodka they got, grunting as the alcohol hit his leg. Cass passed him the gauze and a bandage for when he was done. 

"I probably need to get something more practical." She said, looking down at her torn jeans. "I love these pants but holy shit they are bad for anything bigger than a bloatfly."

"Maybe at the 188 we can find you some armor."

"Hope so..." She replied. 

After a couple minutes they were back up. 

"Now then, let's go."

* * *

 

The sight of the 188 was always a welcome one. A bridge and patch of road in the middle of nowhere, covered in tents, a couple small storefronts, one atop the overlook and one below the bridge. Merchants and travelers all around. Couple guards were around, but they were barely noticeable. It was rare to get attacks there, curiously enough. From there, they could see Vegas, across the desert road ahead. They were now close to Black Mountain, a humongous mount of dark rock overlooking them. 

It was a fairly empty day at the 188. Samuel and Michelle, two food and goods merchants were playing cards, evidently bored. Sam was a man in his late 40's, fairly long and dirty brown hair. He always appeared alert. His daughter, Michelle, had light hair, and her father's same alert look to her. They played in one of the dining tables, keeping an eye on the goods in their storefront. 

"Hi Sam." Harlan said. 

"Hey there, H. How's-shit, your leg ok?"

"Ant bite. But yeah, I'm cool. This is Cass."

"Hello to you too." She greeted him back. "What can I do for you guys?"

"We could use new armor for her, if you have any. Cass, anything else?"

"Nah, but thanks."

"Ok so" He led them to the other side of the storefront, away from the table. "We got leather, metal, and your usual merc outfit."

Cass looked at them. "Leather." 

"Good call. 70 caps." 

Cass was about to dig in her pockets, but Harlan intervened. "Here's 50..." He slid him a marked bag of caps, as he counted the rest from one of his satchels. "Everything calm in here?"

"Yup." Harlan passed him the money. "Thank you. Not much traffic except usual NCR fellows. You just missed one of the merchant caravans though."

"Thank you." She said to Harlan, turning to Samuel "Any place I can get changed?" 

"Our trailer should be safe. Michelle" She turned to them. "She needs you to come with her to the trailer." Michelle nodded, and walked along Cass. 

"Much trouble ahead?" Harlan asked. "We're taking the main road but need to make a detour west."

"Not unless you guys go to REPCONN. Although there's been Fiends around."

"Got it. Thanks Sam." He slid him 5 more caps. 

"No problem."

* * *

 

Cass emerged from the trailer looking different. The brown, dark leather suited her figure, while making her appear tougher, more weathered. She looked at Harlan. "Hot as a motherfucker in here."

"You get used to it. Just need to break it in I guess."

"Haha. Anyways... let's go?"

"Yep." He readied his gun, and waved Sam and Michelle goodbye.

They descended down the slope, walking through the concrete road. Both kept alert for any movement nearby. They were close to the caravan's site... odds were this would be more than just paying their respects.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been on here less for all sorts of stuff I'm working on, I hope to be able to still write more or less frequently!!


	10. Respects

Buzzards circled above them, below a blue sky. Harlan's hand slid to his gun. 

There it was.

The caravan laid in the ground. It was turned over, burnt marks covering most of the wood. Caravan brahmin laid on the floor, decomposing. There was the sound of flies buzzing. 

It seemed like it was razed, and suffered a vicious attack.

Harlan stood next to Cass, her gaze set down on the grisly scene.

"God... there's almost nothing left." She said, somberly. "Looks like whoever did this was in the mood for killing. Ash too... not burnt. I heard it was ash, but I thought that meant burnt, not disintegrated. And so close to Vegas. Don't that beat all?" Her tone was somber, sad, and full of rage. 

She looked around. 

"Must've happened in the day. No camps around." 

"Why would someone do it during the day?"

"No clue. Catch the sun in their eyes? Maybe an ambush."

"Anything salvageable?"

"Let's see."

There was barely anything on the floor. Scattered energy cells and bullets. Couple cans of food. The caravan was utterly sacked.

"Could be Fiends." He said. "They like to fuck around with laser. Plasma."

"May be... fuckers." She replied. 

"You ok?"

Before she could answer him, she took out her gun and crouched. "Get down!" She yelled. Harlan crouched and moved besides her, behind the Brahmin.

A couple Cazadores were buzzing nearby, and now flew in their direction.

Both of the travelers fired at them, quickly trying to anticipate the bugs' intentions. Cass got one in it's wing, bringing it down. It tried to skitter in their direction still, one wing flapping about pathetically. Harlan tried to down the other one. Cass also shot it. It's stomach burst, and it fell, twitching. 

Cass got up, and took a pistol. "Fuck off." She said with finality, before pumping the skittering one full of bullets.

There was only the sound of wind.

She took a deep breath, and sat down. Harlan gave her a moment. 

 


	11. Pain

Cass remained there for a moment. It was quiet, with only the wind howling from time to time. As she got up on her feet, Harlan yelled out "Cass, get down!".

She turned to him, shotgun in hand. 

Harlan was crouched, aiming his pistol down the road. 

A Legion party was walking towards them. It looked like a group of 5. They were entirely out in the open. 

Cass looked for some cover, and noticed a barn nearby. "Psst, Harlan." She pointed towards the barn to the side of the road. "There." Both started making their way there. They didn't know if the soldiers had noticed them. Odds are they hadn't, else they'd have opened fire already. Harlan took aim as Cass walked inside.

It was empty, partially burnt, with little to see but scattered chairs and bits of metal. There were stairs that led up a ledge that had a perfect view of the entrance. "Up there." She said. Harlan followed. Both climbed up, hoping the Legionnaires were still father away. They laid down, weapons at the ready. 

"We need to play it smart." Harlan said. "One enters, and we fire, the rest will come. We fire only if we need to."

"Fuck that. Anyone comes in, I'll take them on." Cass replied. She was still overwhelmed by anger. Or was it sadness?

Harlan held her forearm. "Cass... easy. No use if they kill us for one mistake. We do NOT have the upper hand here." He replied. 

Cass shook off his hand from her. "Fuck you. If they took down my caravan... I'll..." Her voice lowered, and it appeared as if she was in pain.

"Cass?" Harlan said, looking at her. He took her pulse. Quickly, he dug in his bag for water. "Take this."

She looked at him blankly, appearing in pain. She took the bottle, downing it in one gulp. Her eyes were closed, and she winced. "Son of a bitch...".

Harlan looked past her, and at the barn's entrance. No one was there. They remained there for a while, as Cass slowly collected her breath. Harlan kept an eye on her, taking peeks at the entrance as he did.

He would have to check if they were in the clear now.

Cass took his arm before he got up. "I'm sorry. Just... give me a moment." She said, as she held his wrist. 

He nodded, and remained there with her, as her world slowly snapped back into place.

* * *

The Legionnaires had left, and it was both of them in the barn. Harlan set mines around the entrance, just in case. Cass built a small fire, and set down two cans of Cram to cook.

She sat in front of the fire, Harlan checking his equipment again.

"Cass I'm sorry. I should have known this wouldn't be easy. But... I should have been more careful."

"What do you mean? It wasn't your idea to come here."

"No no. And you mustn't feel guilty about us coming here. Just... I guess we were almost caught off-guard."

"Yeah. And I'd rather not get shot again, thank you very much."

"Cass..."

"Shut up." She said. She wasn't angry, or upset. 

"Harlan, you helped me get here. It was a shit show, but you helped me. Thank you. I'll try and keep my shit together. It's just... losing something so close to me."

He looked at her. Her eyes were set in the fire.

"We'll find whoever did this."

"Sure. We will." He said, not meaning it. He did not want them to be any more exposed already. 

Cass smiled, grimly. Harlan saw her, face orange by the fire, clearly feeling more than anguish. It was rage. He knew rage. And he knew it made her dangerous. A part of him thought that was a tool, rather than a weakness. The other... saw something that could burn them both to the ground.


End file.
